


危险情人

by situ77



Category: One in directions
Genre: M/M, 复问衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗





	危险情人

**Author's Note:**

> 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗

“唔，嗯…咳咳…”

夜晚的风把落地窗的窗帘吹起来，可以清晰的看到一个身穿校服裙装的身躯趴在男人胯下，嘴里吞吞吐吐的含着。

“嗯，好乖。”

“别生气了好不好。”

跪爬的人抬起头来，年轻姣好的面容，因为刚刚的吞咽，逼出眼眶粉红，嘴边湿漉漉的液体，头上戴着黑色长假发，显得雌雄难辨，脸庞朦胧，楚楚动人。

身下一袭学生裙装，上身的领结还完好无岁，两颗乳粒高高跷起，被制服的布料磨的通红，一节白生生的腰肢露在外面，下身的蓝色百褶裙堪堪盖住屁股，因为前面被裙下的东西高高顶起，布料被阴湿一块。

身下的人开始低低的哭诉，看着坐着的男人不说话，身下的人儿突然站了起来，两腿分开跨坐在男人腿上，卷起身上的白衬衣，露出洁白胸膛和粉红乳粒，轻轻摇晃，用嘴咬住下摆衬衣，撩起裙子，竟然没有内裤的阻挡，后穴湿滑一片，手扶着男人的硕大往穴口里送，但是卡在入口处，男人往后撤腰就是不进去，磨蹭着穴口，感觉头部都要被流的水打湿泡肿。

身上的人急了，哼鸣一声把乳尖儿往男人嘴里送，呜呜呜的说不出话，一双大眼睛沁着泪光幽怨的看着男人，男人大手扶住眼前人的腰。

“下次还敢不敢了？”

小孩赶紧摇摇头，口水打湿了衣服，因为女装的羞耻让小孩几乎晕了过去，谁知道简奥伟醋劲这么大，简奥伟一声叹息，狠狠含住了眼前粉红，下身撞进穴道，小孩刺激的身体不住的痉挛，下身抽搐着射出白液体。

暗夜罂粟，危险挚爱。


End file.
